The principal use of terry fabrics is in bath, kitchen and apparel products, namely bath towels, bath sheets, hand towels, fingertip towels, wash cloths, bath robes, kitchen towels and dish cloths. A significant function of towels is the absorption of water to dry dishes, etc. or the person using the towel after a bath, shower or the like. The rate of absorbency of water is therefore an important attribute of any towel.
Many factors or characteristics of a towel affect its rate of absorbency of water. Many attempts have been made to increase the rate of absorbency in towels. Such attempts have included increasing the length of the terry loops, lowering the twist in the terry yarns and increasing the softness of the terry yarns by partial mercerization of the terry fabric. While each of these attempts, involving one, a plurality or all of these factors, has been successful in increasing the rate of absorbency to a lesser or greater extent, there has existed a need for an even greater rate of absorbency in towels.